Functional tricuspid regurgitation (FTR) is governed by several pathophysiologic abnormalities such as tricuspid valve annular dilatation, annular shape abnormality, pulmonary hypertension, left or right ventricle dysfunction, right ventricle geometry, and leaflet tethering. Treatment options for FTR are primarily surgical. The current prevalence of moderate-to-severe tricuspid regurgitation is estimated to be 1.6 million in the United States. Of these, only 8,000 patients undergo tricuspid valve surgeries annually, most of them in conjunction with left heart valve surgeries.